


Vengeful Spirit gets Raped

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Choking, Creampie, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Possessive Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Sven takes what is rightfully his.





	Vengeful Spirit gets Raped

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags

The tower behind her crumbled and from the settling dust there he stood. The Knight of Legend, the rogue who, by himself, crushed the Vigil Knights to nothing.

She had watched the massacre when she was safe above in the Ghastly Eyrie. Shendelzare was to be the first in succession for the Throne, until her sister had betrayed her. Now, she fought against the very wrath she had witnessed all those years ago upon her perch. 

The dust rolled towards her, the great tower sputtering out jets of malfunctioning essence before exploding. She stepped back and pushed a gust of wind forward to clear her path.

There he stood, body swapping from red to blue and his muscles staining to contain his vast divine strength. He had hardly broken a sweat while attacking something she could not dream of attacking alone. 

But, Shendelzare was no coward, she had stood against six of the best assassins of the Eyrie and survived, certainly she could survive her encounter with Sven.

Sven stepped forward, helm gleaming in the sun.

Shendelzare felt a small appreciation at his body but quickly pushed the thought away from her. She forced her magic towards him, a common Skywrath spell to stun and dazzle. She felt a searing pain, as she was knocked back. 

Doom stepped from the trees, a curse laid upon her. She was powerless to do anything as both of them ripped past her destroying her allies.

Within seconds it was over, the power of the Vigil's teachings were unsurpassed even in the Eyrie. She felt death get closer as she saw the burning pentagram around her, stopping her from access to her magic. 

Doom stood above her, waiting to reap her soul. 

Sven reached for Doom's shoulder. "I'd like to make a deal. For her."

Doom arched an eyebrow, a seemingly knowing look crossed his face. "Same as before. You uphold your side and vengeance is all yours."

"It is done then." Sven said, without looking to Shendel. 

"Upon the 7 Hells, so mote it be. A deal is stuck, a soul for a soul."

Sven reached forward and took her by the scruff of her clothing. "We have a camp to get to, and some spoils of war." 

**

Sven had seen her, standing valiantly against him in battle. She was no normal mortal, she was different, the fires of what he felt in his heart, within her eyes. 

He knew that look, it was the look he had for 13 years while he trained for the Vigil. The look of someone needing vengeance, someone who had not succeeded yet.

His allies stuck to the trees, out of sight of the small band of rebels. He spared her for now, he would enjoy her once her allies were out of the way. He cleaved through them like warm butter and when he turned he saw Doom, an abhorrent creature cursing her for his own reaping. 

Doom was the collector of souls, he gambled them away like nothing for whores, magical trinkets and oddities at the forbidden shops. 

Sven felt something, more than just the need inside him to have this woman, but perhaps to also find out her story, a story that was just beneath the surface of those telltale eyes.

Sven stuck a deal as he had for another long ago. 

He knew that he would not regret it.

**

She was bound and the look of silent defiance never left her face. 

Sven felt his need rising, already looking forward to molding her and breaking her. The darkness inside him rearing its ugly perversions.

He had a particular love of her skin, it would be a stark contrast once he called upon his godly strength to.. enjoy her body. 

**

The men were rowdy tonight.

They pulled the other captives from their prisons. Some men descended upon the others, ravishing them with no thought of the women, no thought of what they could do if they were disciplined to enjoy their subservience. Soon they would be broken in the worse of ways. Men like the ones under Doom's leadership made Sven sick, but he too could not fully wrangle the ungodly demon that possessed him.

Sven heard her voice cry out in protest as a raspy bounty hunter pulled **his** spoils of war from his tent. 

"He has hidden her in here! I call first dibs on her tight.." The Second said, licking his lips.

Sven stood, fist clenched in anger. "Unhand her! She is mine."

"We all share here, Sven." The hunter rasped, "Especially the women." 

The crew of men laughed, but quickly fell silent. No one had won a fight against Sven over anything, especially a woman.

With three wide steps and a solid punch the hunter was flying across the camp into a nearby water trough. 

"This one is mine, and only mine. If you place a hand on her, I will kill you."

One of the Hunter's goons stood, a small man of former royal descent. Dark hair and a sooth, yet sly voice.

"Are you getting soft on us Sven, remember what we do if you get soft again. I personally look forward to that experience all over."

Many of the men laughed, it was clear what the intention of the threat was. 

"I learned my lesson last time. You'll hear her screams tonight my prince. I will not disappoint." 

**

Shendelzare was tossed back into the tent, she moved to the corner and stared at his carved muscles. 

There would be a part of her that enjoyed this, if she wasn't his prisoner. She watched him carefully wondering if she would be able to sneak off into the night once he slept.

"You will not be able to escape." He said gently, as if he cared. "If you are to survive here. You will serve me as your master."

She swallowed and tucked her broken wings behind her. "If I don't?"

"Then Gondar will throw you to the barracks where you will be raped to death." He paused, "Or, he will take you as a slave. Both alternatives are worse than me." 

She bit her lower lip, "I've never.. I'm a virgin." 

Sven nodded knowingly. 

"The first few weeks will not be easy, I cannot promise you it will always be pleasurable." 

He took off his helmet, and looked at her. 

"I can promise you will learn to enjoy my needs of you, and in turn I may even be able to help you."

A slave girl entered the tent, she had hand cloths, a sharp thin blade and a basin of water. The slave girl began to wash him.

"First we will get you ready."

**

He had shaved her bare, her legs, her underarms, her ... nether regions. 

She has squirmed and blushed the entire time. While he shaved her he would lay gentle kisses upon his skin, probe at her ... below and rub on a spot she had never really explored all the much. 

He rinsed her with the cool water and given her a sly smile. He lay her upon his clean sheets, and she realized how much bigger he was than her. 

He had stripped off most of his clothing, all but a loose fitting jerkin that flowed long enough to not reveal his manhood. 

He was gentle at first, and she was grateful.

His fingers smoothed over his skin, relaxing her as much as she could be relaxed. He watched her reaction as he twisted a nipple, placed pressure on her clit and probed gently at her virgin opening. 

"You are very responsive. So sensitive even after so much shock today." 

She didn't know how to respond, she felt a small fire inside her from his touches. 

He lowered his mouth to her clit and began and slow languid assault upon her clit. 

Shendelzare felt her entire face go red, she reached down in protest feeling exposed and weak. 

"I enjoy your innocent protests Shen." He has a small slightly sadistic edge to his voice, something dark was hidden inside him. "I'm looking forward to your struggles when I deflower you."

The pressure inside her rose as he pushed a single thick finger inside her. She cried out in surprise, he pressed against her innocence.

"Yes, you are indeed a virgin, as you said." 

She felt a low growl in his voice, something inside him he kept back. He found her sweet spot again and her toes curled, and something wonderful happened.

She quivered and let out a surprised shout. 

She sighed and smiled. "Genuine pleasure, even when out of your comfort zone. I'm going to enjoy this. Now, it is my turn." 

He lifted himself up, a massive cock pulsed from between his legs. She gave a squeak of shock. 

"I cannot possibly." 

His eyes went dark, he reached for her throat. "I told you, I cannot promise it will always be pleasurable for you. This is that moment Shen. My needs are.. dark." His voice was deeper, more ragged. 

He placed his length at her tight virgin pussy, he hiked her legs up and looked between them. "I will savor this moment, for this is the beginning of your journey as my personal fucktoy." 

He tried to press his massive cock inside her, her body would not yield. The bulbous head of his cock pressing against her, making her scream in a twisted mix of pain and pleasure. 

Finally the head pushed in, tears reached Shendel's eyes, pain quivered inside. She could see he was holding himself back, the pulse of his body from blue to red showed this. 

His armed lifted her upwards with ease, hands upon her hips he sheathed himself inside her fully until he bottomed out ripping past her hymen to claim her as his.

She jerked and screamed and screamed more. He arched his back and he was solely focused on not losing control, not yet when he could break her beyond repair, break her like those zealots out in the camp who mindlessly followed their urges. 

He let out a roar, and crumbled on top of her kissing her lips, his hands stimulating her nipples. She arched and tried to push him out, but only succeeded in making her pussy tighter. 

"I'm sorry." He gritted his teeth as his eyes transformed, lighting spouting forward his skin pure red and his muscles growing. 

If it was even possible his cock swelled inside her. He slid out, and then back in slowly punishing her virginal entrance. 

Then without warning, it began. There was an onslaught of thrusts and her screams. She began to fight, trying to bite, and thrash, but his ungodly strength kept her pinned, his body knocking the air from her with each powerful thrust.

All throughout the camp they heard her begging him for mercy. He impaled her again and again until her body began to accommodate him. She felt it again, the deep pulse of the pleasure she felt before. She reached down and tried to find her pleasurable spot between her whimpers.

"Beg me." He slapped her hand away.

She tried to find her spot again, he grunted violently and clamped his hand on her throat. "Beg me, to let you come with me."

Tears welled in her eyes, anything to ease the burning between her legs. "P-Please."

He shook his head. "I need more. What do you want?"

"Please, ease.. the pain.. I beg you!" She cried.

He reached down and found her clit easily. He rubbed it and soon she was soaring with him. 

Both of them grunting, the slickness between this a mix of her virginal blood, arousal and his precum. 

With a scream she felt the orgasm crash into her, tears of pleasure mixed with tears of pain. 

With a roar he flipped her so she was on top, his hands easily controlled her every movement, he lifted her up and down easily, his powerful hips making her ride his cock, her own gravity finally allowing his entire cock deep inside her. 

The bulbous head pressing against her unprotected and fertile womb. Her breasts bounced with every overpowering thrust, her mind blank as her orgasm was extended.

The rapid pumping changed tempo as a fountain of burning hot come jetting inside her womb.

Her pussy too tight around his shaft to even have it leak a single drop. He groaned and kept pumping, she could feel jet after jet of come splashing against her cervix, deep into her womb. 

He set her to his side as his skin slowly turned to blue. He grabbed a washcloth from the clean water basin and brought it over to her. 

Shendelzare curled into a ball, a slow leak of thick come dripping from her battered, previously virgin, pussy. 

"This will sooth the pain."

Shendelzare pulled away, tears upon her eyes, feeling humiliated that she begged him for pleasure while he violated her. But, deep down she felt a pang of something. Need.

He pulled her up and let her weep. He cleaned her, stroked her skin and eased her pain the best he could. 

After a while she looked up at him and she whispered, "I know it could have been worse."

Sven nodded. He pressed a clean cool cloth back upon her pussy. 

"We sleep. We will put you to work tomorrow."

She nodded, and he embraced her from behind. 

Exhausted, she finally fell asleep wondering what would happen next.

**

In the night Gondar grinned, he would report back to the prince after he relieved himself of his own erection. Sven would be punished for his continued softness, and what would be better than a breaking?


End file.
